


Apologies for Destroying your Planet

by StrawberryCoolatta



Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game)
Genre: also my first post so i have no idea what to tag this as, but i wanted to post something, kind of older writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24795337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryCoolatta/pseuds/StrawberryCoolatta
Summary: Hat Kid insists that Mustache Girl should apologize to DJ Grooves and the Conductor.
Kudos: 38





	Apologies for Destroying your Planet

**Author's Note:**

> So this is something I wrote a few months ago, but I think it still holds up alright! It was a request I got on my tumblr.

“Are you sure that they won’t be mad?” Mustache Girl asked nervously as Hat Kid beamed the two of them down from her spaceship. “And that they’ll forgive me for what I did?”

“I forgave you,” Hat Kid replied.

“You forgive everyone! Even that guy who stole your soul and tried to kill you multiple times!”

Hat Kid just shrugged in response, and walked through the sliding doors. The two directors were waiting in the reception, having been told ahead of time of Hat Kid’s visit. 

“Hi DJ Grooves! Hi Conductor!” Hat Kid said, waving at the two birds as she pulled Mu by the arm behind her.

“Darlin’! Good to see you again!” DJ Grooves greeted. “But uh, isn’t that the little girl who almost destroyed our planet? What’s she doing here?” 

“She’s here to apologize,” Hat Kid replied. “Right, Mu?”

When Mustache Girl didn’t respond, Hat Kid elbowed her in the arm.

“Ow! Er- right,” Mu muttered, looking anywhere but at DJ Grooves and the Conductor. “Sorry I covered the planet in lava and nearly killed everyone. I was just trying to destroy the bad guys, not you.” 

DJ Grooves hesitated before responding. “It’s alright, darling. We’ve all been there, you were only doing what you thought was right, and the power of those timepieces can really get to your head.”

Hat Kid then looked expectantly at the Conductor, who hadn’t spoke a word. 

“What? You expect me to forgive the little lass who destroyed me train? As well as the rest of the pecking planet?” The Conductor snapped. “I’m the only one who can fill me train with lava, no one else can!”

“I didn’t mean for your train to get destroyed, it was just a byproduct of what happened!” Mu protested. “And I could have maybe brought it back with the time pieces if you had asked!”

“Oh really? Or would you have just dumped me in the lava like the rest of the so-called ‘bad guys’?”

“What? No! You weren’t a bad guy, or at least up until you helped her fight me-”

“Guys!” Hat Kid interrupted, cutting off the argument before it even started. “Stop. Mu said she was sorry, and that’s what matters, isn’t it? You still have your train too, so it’s not like what she did to the timeline was permanent.”

“Conductor darling, she’s only a little girl,” DJ Grooves said. “And you know you would have done something drastic if you ever had access to some timepieces like she did.”

“What if there was some way that she could repay you?” Hat Kid suggested. “Like maybe… star in your movies?”

“What!?” The Conductor squawked. “Star in MY movies?”

“Wait, be in a movie?” Mu asked. “As in on tv?”

“Aw, come on Conductor, you saw how well your movies did when I was the star, remember?’ Hat Kid said. “And yeah, Mu! It’ll be fun!”

“If she does it for free, she can be in my movies.”

“For free? Why would I ever-”

Hat Kid shot Mu a look.

“Fine!” Mu said. “I’ll be in your movie. But you better forgive me for real!”

“As long as you don’t ruin my train again, peck neck.”

“Awesome! See Mu, I told you they would forgive you!” Hat Kid said happily. “And maybe DJ Grooves will let you be in his movies as well!”

“Wait, that wasn’t part of the deal,” the Conductor started to say before he was interrupted by DJ Grooves.

“That sounds excellent darling, we would be glad to have you helping us with our movie!”

“Are you sure I should do this?” Mu said, turning to look at Hat Kid. “I’ve never been in a movie before, or even acted.”

“You’ll be great! I promise,” Hat Kid reassured her. “I can help you, and the Conductor and DJ Grooves’ movies don’t involve that much acting anyway. You’ll see!”

“Alright.”

“And now that that's done, we can go and get you to apologize to Snatcher and his minions!”

Oh no. Mu had forgotten that Hat Kid had wanted her to try apologizing to everyone- except for the mafia of course. Even Hat Kid wouldn’t make her apologize to them.This would take a very long time.


End file.
